


Warmth

by paynesgrey



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Maggie reaches out to Jasper in close quarters.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "detail" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

The winds roared outside their tent, and Maggie shifted uncomfortably in their make-shift beds. Somehow, she got stuck in the middle with Henry and Jasper on her sides as they retired that evening.

Henry politely shifted onto his side and made sure to give her as much personal space as possible, but Jasper’s space was a different story.

She wished they weren’t so close, but she couldn’t complain about the size of the tent now, and she couldn’t just retreat outside into the perilous windstorms.

Jasper sensed her unease, so he shifted and turned his back to her, and immediately, Maggie regretted hurting his feelings, which she must have done by the last look she saw on his face. The poor boy was lonely enough. Arianna had dumped him before their trip, and despite Henry trying everything he could to cheer him up, it was hard to distract Jasper from reality. She’d go mad if he said “at least I have my friends” as a ploy for sympathy again.

Maggie tapped his shoulder, and Jasper turned toward her, curiously meeting her eyes as they settled under the covers. “Hey,” she said, and Jasper smiled at her, and if she wasn’t careful, she’d get trapped into the details of his face again. She always did like Jasper’s eyes.

“What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?” Jasper asked, and Maggie shook her head.

“No, just cold,” she said, and she knew she’d probably regret her words. Or would she?

“C’mere,” he whispered, and he opened his arms up to her. When Maggie settled against his chest, she closed her eyes. He felt all too warm and comfortable like home.

And if Maggie could see the other side of her, she’d see that Henry was smiling, obviously delighted on what the future would bring them both.  



End file.
